


Absence Makes the Orgasms Hit Harder

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [45]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M, Mind Sex, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: “Gavin?” Nines whispered, stunned to find that he was having trouble drawing breath. That shouldn’t be possible… But he was in the zen garden, he remembered with sudden alacrity. Anything was possible here, even that. If he thought it, if he wanted it, he could feel anything. Stifled, breathless… Gavin himself.“In the flesh,” his lover said, using his grip on his throat to draw him backwards until a warm, firm chest met his back.[Or that fic where Nines misses Gavin so much that he finds Gavin invading his every waking thought-- and even his non-waking ones too.]





	Absence Makes the Orgasms Hit Harder

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely chowbot was the impetus behind this fic! hope y'all enjoy some zen garden mind fucking shenanigans, cause thats what youre gonna get!

Nines had never considered himself to be the type of person to need constant attention and stimulus to be content. He was capable of functioning quite well on his own, both at work and outside it too. He had access to countless databases, could run constant simulations and deconstruct old cases until he understood them better than he understood himself. He had no lack in distractions. None whatsoever. 

And yet…

And yet he still found himself stymied by the idea that he would be spending another evening alone. 

The house was empty and uncomfortable. Nines frowned into the darkness, smoothing his hands over his knees as he shifted his weight on the couch. He hadn’t bothered turning the lights on since Gavin left for his training program in Ann Arbor, and with nearly a week spent in darkness, he had gotten use to the sight of his LED projected against the wall. It’d been a sharp and steady yellow since Gavin had left. Unpleasant, uncomfortable, and largely unwanted. 

Nines… missed him. He missed Gavin’s erratic schedule and the way he’d stay up too late and sleep in too long. There were no dirty dishes in the sink for him to find every time he walked into the kitchen. Work was rote and dull. He accomplished his tasks and worked with his interim partner as well as he could bring himself to do. Gavin’s empty desk across from his own was a constant reminder of what he was missing, though. There was little escape from it. 

“You’re welcome to stay with us if you get lonely,” Connor had offered in the break room a few days prior. He’d held out his hand and squeezed Nines’s, comforting in the way he had learned throughout his experience with humans and deviants alike. “Hank has a spare room and you know how much he enjoys having you around.”

Nines hadn’t even had the energy to summon up a smile in return. He simply stared at Connor’s hand around his own, wishing with everything he had in him that it was Gavin’s instead. “Thank you, but I’m fine,” he said, pulling away entirely to take his mug of thirium back to his desk. He hadn’t needed any but the act of carrying a mug back to his desk cluster reminded him of how he’d bring Gavin his afternoon coffee every day when Gavin began to grow sluggish after lunch. Little habits were hard to break, he’d realized after the first wasted cup he’d made. No one had mentioned it even as it went cold on Gavin’s empty desk. They probably didn’t want to make him admit how much the separation was affecting him. 

And it  _ was  _ affecting him. 

Nines sagged into the cushions of the couch, sighing when the urge to make noise became too strong to resist. The house was too quiet like this, to empty and dead. He closed his eyes and pretended the darkness was just a figment of his imagination. He scrolled through his internal processes, searching for something—anything—to break the monotony. To distract him. A system update caught his attention. It was minor, easily ignorable for the moment, and were it any other circumstance, Nines would have done just that. Instead, he grasped onto it, opening the downloadable file and beginning the application process with a need that nearly disgusted him. 

He’d need to enter stasis for this. 

Good.  

Delving into his mind palace for comfort had become routine at this point; it was easier to bear the passage of time when removed from the physical world around him, and there was no better place to content himself with thoughts and memories of Gavin than in the zen garden. Time and space had little bearing there. He could project Gavin upon the walls and paths of the winding garden, see him clearly, reach out to him and pretend he was still near enough to touch. It was a better alternative than fixating on old recordings at work or listening to audio files play back to him in the dark. This way he could lose himself fully to the illusion. 

Nines draped himself along the couch and smiled. Yes, this was better. This was…

**[Installation Processing… Commence Installation—]**

The zen garden opened up to him, blooming from the darkness until it was the only thing Nines could process. The winding paths, the gentle, perpetual glow of faux moonlight. Nines looked up and found himself standing beneath a pink-petalled willow, the melancholic boughs swaying gently in the light breeze that always seemed to blow here, no matter the season or time. Birdsong tickled his ears, far off and unplaceable.

**[Installation Program Initialized: 1% - Standby]**

Nines sighed and looked down at the immaculate grass beneath his feet. The light was dim here, but he always saw the details just fine. With a thought he removed his shoes, curling his toes in the soft grasses. He was going to be here awhile. He might as well find something to do until he awoke once more in the dark, empty house, alone with his thoughts and not much else besides. 

Great. He was already making himself sad in a place known for being zen. 

Strolling through the place didn’t help much either. He just seemed to track his sadness through the place like a persistent shadow that wouldn’t go away. Nines took in the winding path, the soft sounds of the water as he crossed over the bridge that led towards the moon-backed gazebo. His bare footfalls barely made a sound. His face fell. This place was only making him feel more alone. 

He let out a rueful sigh. How could it not? How could he have expected something different? He missed Gavin’s voice, his warmth, the company he always offered. It wasn’t the sort of void this place could fill, let alone anyone else. And he’d  _ tried.  _ Even being around Connor or his coworkers at the DPD failed to inspire half of the contentment he’d grown to expect from Gavin’s constant presence. 

Nines kicked a stray stone hard enough to send it flying clear across the river. His temper was getting worse from it too, he’d noticed, watching the stone land somewhere in the grass. He hadn’t thought it possible for an android to suffer withdrawal symptoms from lack of… of...

Nines paused to rub at his eyes. A gesture he’d learned from Gavin. Ugh. Sex shouldn’t weigh on him the same way it’s lack would weigh on a human. He shouldn’t feel so antsy and pent up. It was a biological aspect he didn’t share, but somehow thoughts of Gavin’s naked skin and strong, groping hands had made it on the list of things he missed most about Gavin. The bed was too big and empty without him, so Nines had taken to staying on the couch. Waking up for his morning shift without Gavin’s arms around him and erection nudging his ass had somehow managed to add to the continual lowering of his mood.

Unfortunately, there weren’t many things here that could help him in that regard either. Amanda was long gone from this place, and though the endless winterscape had disappeared following her removal from the program, the zen garden hadn’t been a thoroughly exciting place to begin with. Nines found himself wandering the same paths over and over, scanning the peaceful clusters of stone and plantlife. He could take the boat out… but no, that would just succeed in leaving him alone with his thoughts all the more. He needed to occupy himself. He needed a distraction. 

He paused in front of a white, weathered trellis supporting a sprawling burst of roses. He eyed the ivy springing up in between the flowers. Weeds and detritus had begun to accumulate between every single bloom. Nines frowned and debated his options. It didn’t take long; there weren’t many available to him. 

At least this was better than doing nothing. 

Nines fell to his knees and began to pluck the dead leaves from the bottom row of the trellis. It was clear to him almost immediately that this wouldn’t distract him to the degree he so craved. He  _ missed  _ Gavin. He really, really missed him. To an almost unbearable degree, to the point that he wasn’t sure how he would manage another day of dark rooms and empty sinks. Nines thought of Gavin and kept plucking leaves. This was his place to comfort himself. He needed to focus on what he did have, not what he was missing. 

If he inhaled, he could almost detect Gavin’s cologne in the air. If he listened closely, he could almost hear the echo of Gavin’s voice, the sound of his laugh, the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Nines’s hand paused above a rose, his fingers hooking into the wooden eaves of the trellis. He listed forward and put all of his attention into the phantom feelings. Gavin was here, he told himself. He was  _ here.  _

His eyes opened in a flash when he felt— _ felt— _ a warm hand wrap around his throat from behind. Nines sucked in a breath. What?

“Oh, babe, did you miss me that much?” a voice whispered in his ear, warm lips following to kiss the delicate shell. 

“Gavin?” Nines whispered, stunned to find that he was having trouble drawing breath. That shouldn’t be possible… But he was in the zen garden, he remembered with sudden alacrity. Anything was possible here, even that. If he thought it, if he wanted it, he could feel anything. Stifled, breathless… Gavin himself. 

“In the flesh,” his lover said, using his grip on his throat to draw him backwards until a warm, firm chest met his back. Together they rose, Gavin guiding him up until they both stood, facing the flowers. Nines ached to turn around. He wanted to see. He tried to turn his head. Gavin just growled and shoved him forward, his cheek meeting the smooth wooden trellis in front of him. 

“You really missed me, didn’t you? I missed you too, but there are still rules, babe. You know that. Be good for me, okay? Just like I know you can be.” He squeezed his hand and tore a hitched gasp from Nines’s lips. Gavin rocked against him; something firm rubbed against his ass. “So perfect and pretty and  _ good.” _

Twin feelings rose up in Nines’s chest, thick and stifling. First was the utter shock, the complete disbelief that this was in fact happening. He was in complete control here in the zen garden. There was no rogue programming tampering with his perception or auditory functions. He twisted his head as Gavin pinned him to the trellis as easily as tacking a wayward vine back into place. The hand around his throat tightened, squeezed— Nines let out a weak gasp, vision threading with streaks of white, protesting code. 

The second feeling, somehow stronger than the first, was joy. Complete and debilitating joy that Gavin was  _ here.  _ That he wasn’t alone, and that he was being touched for the first time in what felt like years. 

“Good, good,” Gavin groaned in his ear, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek when Nines went limp beneath the hand cutting off his artificial airways. “So good for me. You always are. Did you know that? You’re perfect, Nines. So perfect.”

A damp heat grew between Nines’s legs. His knees shook. He gripped the trellis and held on tight to it, needing it for support the way the flowers needed it to stay upright. It’d been too long, he realized. Too long since he’d heard those words or felt anything resembling them. 

As if sensing it, scenting it in the perfumed air, Gavin laughed a low laugh and nipped at the lobe of his ear. “You’re getting wet,” he hissed through his teeth. “Aren’t you?”

The hand loosened then. Nines swallowed and closed his eyes. “Yes.”

Gavin’s hands settled on his shoulders, kneading at the artificial muscle. More of Gavin’s weight pressed against his back. “You need me to fuck you, don’t you?” he asked, rocking his hard cock against the swell of Nines’s ass. “Just fuck you blind like the needy slut you are.”

Nines trembled. “Yes,” he whined, voice cracking and breaking with static as his processors fought to keep up the illusion while the update installed. He was straining himself. He’d die before he let himself stop. 

“Good,” Gavin echoed, not faltering for an instant. “Because that’s the plan.”

There was no build up, no teasing. On some level, Nines supposed he wanted it that way, else why would Gavin move so confidently? His hands were strong as they gripped Nines by the hips, shoving and pinning him flush against the trellis, the flowers. A small mercy, something only given the barest hint of attention, but Nines had to be grateful to this place for thinking of their comfort; there were no thorns on the roses or vines. Just soft petals. Fragrant perfume. Nines closed his eyes and moaned weakly. Gavin removed his clothing in what felt like a fraction of a second— the space was helping in that regard, a mental fast forward as he ached for what would come next. 

In a moment, all Nines could feel were flowers and Gavin. 

“So perfect,” that low voice crooned in his ear, Gavin’s hands squeezing his hips, smoothing down his thighs to spread them wide. “God, Nines. Just look at you. You look so good. Wanna be inside you. Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, rocking against him, the hot, burning length of his cock bare and there, sparking every sensor embedded in his skin. It was all just a memory, just his mind wishing into existence what he wanted to feel… but it was more than he’d had in days. Nines rubbed against it, needing it now more than ever. 

“Please, please fuck me,” he whimpered, hanging his head and lifting his ass. Even the feeling of hot skin felt real in here. The trellis shuddered and rattled, the flowers shivering the way he was too. The head of Gavin’s cock brushed the inside of his thighs. The tip was wet. It nearly burned from how hot it was. More and more slick gushed down Nines’s legs. He clenched his empty hole and prayed it would be filled soon.

He stilled when a kiss brushed his cheek. He turned towards Gavin, eyes wide. “Gavin?” he whispered. The next kiss touched his lips. Nines felt weak. Even the stubble on his jaw felt real. He stared into Gavin’s grey eyes. God, he’d missed this. So much. 

Gavin kissed him again, deeper this time. Deeper and with his tongue. Nines sagged against the trellis, melting under the attention. He could feel Gavin’s hand fumbling between his legs, and then he felt the bump of hot, organic flesh against his entrance. Nines closed his eyes and let Gavin lick into his mouth. He had time to suck in a breath before everything got so much deeper. 

Gavin had taken him in dozens of ways before. Sometimes they did it hard and fast, with barely a pause to breathe let alone let Nines calibrate after being breached. Other times they took it slow, with Nines on his back or side and Gavin wrapped around him as tightly as he possibly could hold him. He’d rock in and out, teasing him with shallow thrusts before rolling on top of Gavin and fucking him slow and deep until they both toppled over that edge. 

This time… This time, Nines wasn’t sure how to classify this. They weren’t in their bed or even in their home, and Gavin wasn’t… quite Gavin in here. Then again, neither was Nines. He  _ felt  _ in here. Gavin rocked into him without warning, not even sparing time to break the kiss before ramming his hips forward and shoving Nines against the trellis. The breath Nines didn’t know he could take left him in an instant. It rushed past his lips and he had to tear his head away from Gavin’s to cry out a fucked up version of the man’s name. He clawed at the trellis and dislodged a smattering of flowers. 

The trellis wasn’t meant for this sort of activity. It rocked and trembled, rattling with the leaves above his head. Nines wanted to tell Gavin, to tell him they should take this to the ground instead, but there was no time and certainly no breath to do it. Gavin was grunting like an animal in his ear, hands digging into Nines’s hips as he pounded into him as hard and as fast as he could manage. The hair on his chest felt so good against Nines’s back. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now except for this. 

“Gavin,” Nines moaned, bracing his feet and lifting his ass to meet each thrust as it came. He was so fucking wet now, the internal lubricant dripping down his thighs to fleck the grass below in a steady, burning trickle. “Gavin, Gavin, Gavin—”

“Give it to me, baby,” Gavin ordered, throwing an arm around to Nines’s front to paw at his chest, then down between his legs. He rubbed his fingers against the head of his cock, coaxing even more slick to flow. Every slam of his hips sounded so  _ wet.  _ “More, give me more, more of you.” Gavin’s teeth sank into Nines’s shoulder. “God, you feel so good.”

Nines had heard him say that hundreds of times and it still felt so good to hear, even now. He lifted his hips higher, dropping himself onto Gavin’s cock so hard that their flesh smacked against each other with the force of a clap. Drool ran down Nines’s chin. The trellis shuddered. He closed his eyes.

He only opened them when he realized he was shifting. 

Shifting  _ forward.  _

The trellis let out a sharp crack. Nines looked down. The base had snapped in two. “Gav—” There was no time to get the rest of his lover’s name out, to warn him. Nines closed his eyes and hit the ground hard, Gavin’s weight coming down on top of him. The flowers cushioned the impact just a little, but they still bounced a bit, Gavin’s cock lodging itself so deep inside him that Nines choked on the air he still didn’t think he needed so badly. Gavin groaned, a little pained, a little overcome. He braced his knees on either side of Nines’s hips. He lifted himself a bit; for a split second, Nines was sure he was about to pull out.

But he didn’t. It didn’t stop him. 

“Huh.” Gavin’s voice was just a laugh, breathless and entertained. “Five second rule.”

It didn’t stop anything, and that too was so real. Gavin slammed back inside him with all the force this new position gave him. Nines threw back his head and cried out to the artificial sky, whimpering when Gavin fisted a hand in the back of his hair to drag him against his chest. The roses were like silk beneath his hands, his knees, and when Gavin fucked into him and skidded him an inch across their newfound bed, the flowers tickled his bare chest and elicited even more pleasure. 

_ Amanda would be so disappointed,  _ he thought errantly, erratically. All that hard work down the drain. 

The hand in his hair yanked hard. Nines let out a gasp. Gavin snarled in his ear. “Think about me when I’m fucking you, Nines. I think about you all the time,” Gavin said, and in the back of Nines’s mind he vaguely remembered when Gavin had said the same thing to him, back when they had just begun their relationship. “Least you can do is return the favor.” The words were recycled here, now, layered over with new intent as Gavin pounded him flat into the waiting flowers. Before they had been cautious, sweet, an inkling of the depths of Gavin’s feelings. 

It was no inkling now. Nines sobbed with the force of his pleasure, from the feeling of Gavin in him, around him, on top of him.  _ I think about you all the time,  _ he played back for his own sake. It brought him comfort to know Gavin was as helpless to these feelings as he was. 

“Gavin, please,” he cried, clutching at a shoulder, a hip, all blindly and all desperate instinct. His cock was crushed between the flowers and his thigh, dripping wet, sticking to the rose petals. “Please, please, I need you.” He’d needed him for a week now, in every way he could get. 

“Oh, yeah?” Gavin bit down on his shoulder, nipping next at his ear. “Tell me how. I wanna know every single fantasy you’ve had.”

Nines could barely hear himself think over the sound of Gavin’s balls slapping at his ass with every quickening thrust. He sucked in air, struggling to cool his processors. The update readouts were flooding his vision, but it didn’t take much to shoo them all away until the roses were visible once more. “Wanted you… on me,” he wheezed, tearing at the roses until he was sure there would be nothing left but crushed petals and torn vines. “In me.” He hung his head, shoulders hitching when Gavin rocked against his bio-prostate with unerring accuracy. “G-Gavin, please. Wanted you. Wanted you to want me.” 

“Fuck, Nines.” Gavin twisted his hips and positively grinded the head of his dick against that spot inside. “Love it when your voice gets all staticky. You sound so good singing for me. You wanna come? You want me to make you come your brains out?”

If this were any other time, any other place, Nines would probably answer that doing something like that was physically impossible for multiple reasons. But, he’d been with Gavin long enough to know what was meant to be hyperbole and what was meant to be taken seriously. Even if Gavin couldn’t accomplish it, Nines knew well enough that he’d still make good on the promise in his own way.

“Do it,” Nines begged. “Please.”

Gavin leaned down and growled against his ear. “Then say it,” he said, terse and clipped and low enough to vibrate straight through Nines’s chassis. “Tell me what you want.”

Nines groaned. He was so fucking close. “Gavin.” His voice was just a threadbare wheeze. “Make me… come my brains out.” Whatever that meant. He didn’t care anymore, so long as it made him come at all. 

“Your wish is my command,” his lover chuckled. 

And then, he did as Nines had said. 

If there had been any measure of control in what they had done up to this point, it was gone now. There were no holds barred, no reserves of energy left untapped. Gavin braced his knees and gripped Nines’s hips, lifting them until the angle was perfect. Just perfect, much closer to rutting than making love as Gavin liked to call it when they were together in their bed. Just animalistic, overwhelming, all encompassing. Gavin laced his fingers over the back of Nines’s hand, pinning it down but adding to the closeness of it all. He bathed Nines’s ear with his tongue. “Mine, mine, mine,” he grunted, punctuating every thrust with another burst of possessiveness. “You’re mine, Nines. Mine. Missed you so much. Wanted to fuck you every single day.”

Nines wanted that too. His eyes pricked with moisture he knew wouldn’t fall. Not unless he wanted it to. He could cry here, couldn’t he? He could have anything and everything he wanted. Gavin pressed his sweaty forehead to the back of his neck. What more could he want anyway? He had Gavin with him, his arms around him, his cock buried inside him to the hilt. 

They were both close now, and Nines could tell that if they were anywhere else that they might be nearing the end. Gavin’s thighs twitched and spasmed. His sweat dripped onto Nines’s back, slicking the slide of their bodies until their fingers scrambled and dug deep for traction of any kind. Nines stared at the flower in front of him blankly, barely registering anything but the smear of color it was. He was caught on the precipice and knew it wouldn’t take much to topple him over the edge. 

“Nines, baby, Nines,” Gavin groaned against his ear. “Wanna fuck you like this forever.”

Nines curled his fingers in the roses and ivy. He wanted that too. So much…

Wait. His vision snapped into focus. A smile teased his lips. 

This could last forever if he wanted it too. 

That was the beauty of this place.

\--

Gavin swore messily as he tried and failed to shove his key into the door. Normally it wasn’t a difficult task. He  _ lived  _ here, after all. He did this every single day, sometimes multiple times a day, so he knew where… the fuck… the keyhole… was— “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he snarled, looking up at the porch light above his head that wasn’t conveniently on. Had Nines forgotten about it? Jesus. Gavin swore again and dropped his dufflebag to free up a hand. He dug into his pocket for his phone and fished it out, using the display screen to light up the stupid lock in front of him.

“There you are,” he grumbled, shoving the lock in place. He shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his bag, and let himself inside. He blinked into the dark hallway. “Nines?” Was no one here? “Why the hell are all the lights out?”

Stranger still, no answer came. Gavin closed the door behind him and fumbled against the wall for the lightswitch. To his relief it turned on. He dropped his bag by the door, kicked off his shoes, and went deeper into the house. He flipped on lights as he went. “Nines?” he tried again, pausing by the entrance to the living room. Was that… No, there was definitely some sort of sound ahead of him, some weird sort of… whirling? He bit down on his lip when he spotted a cycling beam of yellow light against the far wall. “Nines, you good?”

He turned on the light when no one answered him. He came around the couch and nearly tripped over what he found waiting for him. 

Nines was laid out like a picture along the couch cushions, his big body twisted and splayed as much as the length would allow. A measure of fear trickled through Gavin at the sight. What was going on? Was it a virus, something wrong with his programming? He hadn’t heard his voice, and even during rest cycles, Nines still responded to outside stimulus— 

Wait. Was that…? Gavin leaned in, getting a closer look at Nines’s face. His eyes were closed, his face screwed up and flushed, hips twisting and gyrating as if he were… Fuck, as if he were riding something.  _ Or someone,  _ Gavin’s mind supplied helpfully. Jesus Christ. 

“Nines?” he tried again, voice down an octave and a hell of a lot huskier. He cleared his throat, embarrassed for himself, and opened his mouth to try again—

“G-Gavin?” Nines moaned, eyes still closed and twisting like he was close to coming. His LED was a veritable lightshow on the side of his head. “Gavin, Gavin, please. Please let me come. Please.”

This wasn’t how Gavin had anticipated showing up a day early would go. Somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. The grin on his face stretched from ear to ear, and he quickly knelt beside the couch, his hand cupping Nines’s hot cheek to turn his face towards him. “You wanna come, baby?” he asked, stroking through Nines’s hair, coaxing him to open his eyes. “Why don’t you come out here and look at me, huh? Maybe I brought you a little gift.” Like his dick. Gavin unzipped his pants with his free hand. Unwrapped and everything. 

Nines whimpered. The LED on his temple flickered, turning blue as he opened his eyes. Gavin stroked Nines’s cheek and smiled. “Hey there,” he said, leaning in for a chaste—for the moment—kiss. Nines’s lips were warm and soft, stunned into stillness by his clear surprise. Gavin laughed a little. “Nice to see you.”

“Gavin?” Nines whispered, clutching at his shoulder. His cheeks flushed even darker. His LED flickered yellow as he probably checked the time and date. “Why are you here?”

Gavin pulled back a little and gave a faux snort. “Well, I live here.” Nines pouted, and Gavin rolled his eyes. “I got an earlier flight. Thought I’d come back and surprise you.” He looked down Nines’s body pointedly, noting the wet patch staining the fabric between Nines’s legs. “Though I guess you’ve been handling your time alone just fine.”

Nines jackknifed himself into a sitting position fast enough nearly to clock Gavin on his way up. “No!” he cried out, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulders to drag him into a hug. “No, no, no. Please fuck me, Gavin. I’ve missed you so much.”  

Yeah, the puddle between his legs was really beginning to make that abundantly clear. 

“Why don’t we take this back to the bedroom?” Gavin suggested, trailing his lips along Nines’s cheek. He let his stubble scrape up the line of his face too, and he didn’t miss how Nines went limp in his arms. “I wanna show you just how much I missed you too.” Preferably repeatedly. In multiple places, in multiple positions. Something told Gavin that Nines had a lot of pent up tension he was just chomping at the bit to have relieved. 

A shiver tore through Nines. He bobbed his head, squeezing Gavin tight before letting go. He stood on shaky legs, trembling like a newborn foal. His cheeks were still flushed high with color. He looked halfway to fucked out already. 

“What the hell were you dreaming about?” he asked, running his hands down Nines’s arms. He paused to squeeze Nines’s hips, then pushed gently at them until Nines moved in the general direction of the bedroom. “Something good?” 

Nines paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. He bit at his bottom lip. “Just you,” he whispered, twisting open the doorknob. “Always you.”

Gavin followed him like a moth to flame. “Now, that’s what I like to hear.” He made sure to smack Nines’s ass as he moved past him and into the waiting bedroom. 

As far as ways to ring in his homecoming, he could definitely think of worse ways to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was just a thing! hope yall enjoyed it! if you did, leave a comment and let me know, and feel free to follow me over on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes, and if you find yourself liking the way i write, check out my original work online under the name T.D. Cloud! until next time~


End file.
